The invention relates to an arrangement of a light diode on a circuit board, which light diode comprises connecting contacts and a lighting body which is connected with a separate cooling body associated to the light diode, wherein the circuit board has an aperture through which the light diode can be guided in such a way that the connecting contacts come in contact with strip conductors, which are situated on the side of the circuit board facing away from the cooling body.
Light diodes are becoming ever more significant for generation of light. With high light yield, known light diodes produce a large amount of heat in the lighting body which must be dissipated. In customary designs of light diodes, this causes problems, because they are soldered like electronic components onto circuit boards. The lighting bodies of light diodes can then be cooled only through convection.
It is additionally known that multiple light diodes are placed on a light diode field on a circuit board for high lighting power. The light diodes are soldered on the circuit board with the strip conductors. There is a problem in that in that if a single light diode fails, the entire light diode field becomes unusable. Replacement of only one light diode involves high expense in such light diode fields.
The defective light diode must be removed and a new one must be soldered on. This has to be done manually, and a danger exists that adjoining light diodes can be damaged or destroyed by the soldering process.
From U.S. Pat. No. 7,138,667 B2, an arrangement of a light diode on a circuit board is known, in which the light diode is held by a clamp on a circuit board. For this, the clamp has retaining tabs that are guided through corresponding openings in the circuit board. With this, a continuation of the light diode projects through the circuit board. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0143245 A1 describes another arrangement of a light diode. Here the lighting body of the light diode is guided through an aperture of a substrate and held by the insertion side on the substrate.